


Tattoo Your Love On My Heart

by space_aces



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: And they were locked in a closet omg they were locked in a closet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_aces/pseuds/space_aces
Summary: Jonny didn’t have feelings. He told this to anyone who would listen or he would make them listen. His mask was one of coldness and not being flustered by anything. So when Brian is telling Jonny that he loves him five times a day, Jonny doesn’t usually react with anything except acknowledgement. Brian would grin and be on his way after Jonny’s reactions but no one really knew what he thought.
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 11
Kudos: 149
Collections: Stowaways' Shenanigans





	Tattoo Your Love On My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of a burnout so that's why it starts like that anyways two of hearts right
> 
> Title: Don't Judge me - Janelle Monáe

Jonny didn’t have feelings. He told this to anyone who would listen or he would make them listen. His mask was one of coldness and not being flustered by anything. So when Brian is telling Jonny that he loves him five times a day, Jonny doesn’t usually react with anything except acknowledgement. Brian would grin and be on his way after Jonny’s reactions but no one really knew what he thought. 

It was supposed to be another typical day. Bantering about Jonny actually  _ caring _ about Brian and the like. It ended the same too with a few insults then dispersing to do their own things. Jonny was in his own room thinking, which was always a dangerous thing with him. He thought about Brian which quickly spiraled into self deprecation. He found himself cornering Brian in a closet, gripping the robot’s shoulders like his life depended on it, “You know I care about you right?”

Brian blinked a few times before smiling, “I know. Are you okay?” Jonny leaned his forehead onto the metal plating on Brian’s chest and just breathed. He spent several seconds trying to get his breathing under control before he could think about talking again. Brian, the saint, held onto him the entire time.

“I don’t act like I care about you. I brush you off and don’t even say I love you back and that’s shitty of me because if you actually loved me it would hurt you even though I love you so much and maybe it’s because I’m scared that you’re going to stop loving me soon.” Jonny took a deep breath after he finished, having used all his air to ramble on. He avoided looking up at Brian’s face until he felt a cool hand lift his chin up. His eyes didn’t follow but it didn’t seem to bother Brian.

“I’ll stop loving you when my heart stops beating for the last time,” His hand moved up to cup Jonny’s cheek, “I know you love me because I know you. How you express yourself and how much things mean to you.”

“You deserve better than me.” Jonny’s voice wavered a little.

“I deserve you just as much as you deserve me.” Brian placed a gentle kiss onto Jonny’s forehead, “You bring me joy and warmth. I hope I can give you that same feeling.”

"You’re so gentle and I’m too sharp.” Jonny said in all in a sigh and Brian could see the exhaustion on his face, “One day I’m going to hurt you too much.”

“Nothing that can’t be repaired. I am a robot, you know.” Brian moved to meet Jonny’s eyes himself, “I love you so much and will always will. Do you trust me?” Jonny nodded but they both knew that trust was for something different. It was enough for Brian though. 

Jonny reached over to open the closet door but it wouldn’t budge. He kept trying but it wouldn’t open no matter what, “Great, we’re locked in. Just what I needed.” The easiest mask of anger was back but Brian just smiled at him.

“I’m not the comfiest bot around but try and get some rest while I see if I can open it?” Brian had looked at the door while he spoke and when he looked back to Jonny, he was already asleep.

He didn't actually try to open the door, opting to just let his love sleep. Jonny doesn't let himself rest often and Brian can't help but look on fondly. It's always concerning how young he looks when he's asleep, or maybe it should be concerning how much older Jonny looks when he's awake. He looks too much like a kid and Brian can't help but curse at the series of events that brought such a young boy to this life.

Hours passed before the door suddenly just clicked and opened. Brian blinked in confusion for a moment before quietly thanking The Aurora and shifting to pick the still-sleeping Jonny up. He carried Jonny bridal style all the way to the first mate's room. Jonny slept the entire time until Brian tried to lay him down in bed.

"Hng...Don' leave.." The small mumble fell out of Jonny's mouth and nearly missed Brian completely. That wasn't… his usual accent. Jonny was holding onto Brian's arm and avoiding his eyes, "Just 'cause I'm dyin' here." 

Brian laughed softly but laid down next to Jonny anyways, "You've talked about New Texas before but I don't think I've heard you actually sound like you're from there before." Jonny blushed and ducked his head so Brian was staring at the top of his head instead. He seemed to refuse to speak now, "It's cute. I love you."

Jonny's arms wrapped around Brian's metal form and mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you.' back. He was asleep soon after as Brian held him close like he would slip away if he let go, "I'll keep loving you until you understand that and then more," a kiss on the top of Jonny's head, "I promise that."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck man
> 
> Working title: "Jonny let yourself be loved challenge"


End file.
